Budapest, and How the Avengers Learned of It
by VeraLovesFanFics
Summary: One question hung in everyone's mind after the Battle of Manhattan: what happened in Budapest? Tony invites the team to his place for a late night party, and the team convinces the two master assassins to tell all. But is it a story they need to know? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Budapest

Natalia Romanova, otherwise known as the Black Widow, rounded the corner and leaned against the wall, panting. She had managed to loose the gunmen, if only for a little while. Her eyes darted up the brick wall of the coffee shop, looking for a way up. There was a rusty pipe that ran the length of the building.

"I can work with that," she said to herself, and grabbed the pipe, beginning to climb. It wasn't easy in a pencil skirt and high heels, but she managed. When she was halfway up the wall, the screech of the car tires was audible. Panicking, she scurried up the rest of the pipe. Just as she landed on the roof, the car rounded the corner. The Widow lay on her stomach, hiding herself in the dense ivy on the top of the building. Peaking through the overgrowth, she saw the men getting out of the car, and they began to have an intense conversation in Russian.

"Where is she?" one yelled.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far," another responded.

"Shut up. Don't underestimate this one," the leader, and the Widow's target, said. Natalia smirked.

"Yeah, but she's only had a thirty second head start, and no viable mode of transportation other than good old fashioned manpower," the first one retorted.

"You mean womanpower, right?" the second man snarkily asked.

"What did I just say? Don't underestimate her!" the group leader yelled, exasperated with his team.

"Alright, then what bright ideas do you have?" the second one asked.

"We have to find her! What would he say if we came back without her dead?" the first man proclaimed.

"She is just one of the many pawns of the Red Room. He won't be too upset," the leader responded. Natalia felt a tinge of remorse at having to kill him. He hated the organization just as much as she did. But, such was her line of work, and her life.

"Let's just get in the car and see if we can trace her," he said, sounding tired. The other two men followed suit and hopped in the car. The Widow pulled out her handgun, and aimed it at her target through the ivy. He got in the car. She checked her aim. She shot. He slumped over in his seat. The Black Widow gave a satisfied smile. The others spun around in confusion, but didn't have much time to think before Natalia eliminated them as well. She smirked again, her mission objective complete. The long shadow of a man loomed above her. Then everything went black.

 _Seven years later..._

Black Widow and her partner, Hawkeye, were fighting side by side once again. She shot at the vile aliens, Chitauri were they?, with her handguns and him with his bow. Just like they always had, since S.H.I.E.L.D. paired them together as a strike team.

"This is just like Budapest all over again," she remarked.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," the archer responded. The Widow smiled, as the memories came flooding back in to her mind.

 _A few hours later..._

The Avengers walked out of the shawarma restaurant after Tony Stark paid the bill. Loki had been put in an indestructible underground sound proof cell for the night until the next morning when him, Thor, and the Tesseract would be taken back to Asgard. The team was exhausted.

"So, since it's late, do you guys want to have a team party at my place? I'm going to propose my plans for the "Avengers Tower" there, so you guys won't want to miss that, right?. C'mon, we don't have anywhere else to go!" Tony said hurriedly, clearly very excited, even after the long battle and his near death experience.

"So we're all best buddies now?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"We beat up some aliens and a god of mischief together, so sure," Clint added in an equally sarcastic tone.

"You assassins ruin everything," Stark muttered.

"I will come with you to your dwelling, Man of Iron. I have no where else to be tonight," Thor interjected, jokingly, taking Tony up on his offer.

"Why not? I don't really feel like going back to my apartment on S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters, even if Loki is in an unbreakable cell," Steve agreed.

"Seeing as my current home is in India, I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Bruce said tentatively.

"Nope!" Tony cheerfully responded. "What about you two? Even if you are big party poopers," He gestured to Clint and Natasha.

"Well..." Natasha was thinking.

"I'm in," Clint said.

"Fine. A team party isn't a terrible idea. Maybe since the universe isn't at stake, we'll get along better," she decided.

"I still don't take back my previous time bomb comment," Banner quipped.

"Don't worry Nat! Pepper will be there and you two can talk about shoes or something," Tony reassured her. Natasha gave him a death glare. Clint laughed. She gave him a death glare.

"I'll get a car sent over to pick us up," Stark said, punching something into his phone. Nat sighed. Knowing Tony, it would be a WAY more extravagant mode of transportation than necessary. The group stopped at the corner, and Natasha sat down on the curb. Clint sat next to her, and began to rub the back of her neck. She leaned in to his shoulder. They both needed just to relax after the past few strenuous days. Bruce and Steve began to talk about politics (boring!), Thor was talking excitedly to Tony about Midgardian technological advancements (how does he understand that stuff already?), and five minutes later, a shiny black limo rolled up to the curb.

"I knew Stark would be too extravagant," Natasha mumbled, mostly to herself but partially to Clint. He nodded in agreement.

"Never knows when to stop, does he?" her partner said with a smirk. Nat gave a small smile. The team clambered into the car, with Stark bringing up the rear and hopping in to the front seat next to none other than Pepper Potts.

"Hey honey!" he said before kissing her on the cheek. She responded by slapping him.

"What did you think you were doing? Do you know how scared I was? I know you're Iron Man, but don't I at least warrant a phone call?" she screamed. The rest of the Avengers winced. Tony looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, ok! I tried to call before taking the nuke up to the Chitauri, but you didn't answer!" he responded.

"And it didn't occur to you to call me BEFORE you were in a life or death situation?" Pepper asked.

"She's got a point Stark..." Cap started.

"Can it, Mr. America," Stark snipped.

"I believe it's Captain," Steve muttered.

"Whatever, grandpa!" Tony yelped.

"Burn," Clint murmured. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to answer me, dearest?" Pepper asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Honey, I'm sorry, it's just..." he began. She sighed.

"Fine! Tony, we can talk later," Pepper relented, and Stark breathed a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, buddy!" she said before hitting the gas and driving off into the sunset, like a cliched ending to a good movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks to all of you who followed and favorited this story; it means a lot to me! As a heads up, these next two chapters will be the beginning of the party with flashbacks at the start, so don't expect full on Budapest until next month. Also, check out the new upload schedule in my bio; it will change in three weeks when I finish my A Derpy Tale fanfic. Thanks again for supporting me, now on with the story!**

Chapter 2

 _Seven years earlier..._

Natalia awoke, strapped to a chair in a deserted warehouse. She tried to put together the puzzle pieces of what had happened.

"Ran from the men, took out the target, shot the others..." she mused aloud, trying to recall what came next. For some reason, the Black Widow couldn't remember what had happened after taking out those pesky undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. _They could not speak decent Russian even if their lives depended on it_ , the Widow thought, chuckling softly. Then it hit her. She remembered the figure of a man being cast over her, remembered turning around, and then, nothing.

 _Back in the present..._

The limousine rolled up to Stark Tower (or the soon-to-be Avengers Tower) after a short car ride that involved Thor pressing every button in sight (thank goodness he didn't find the self destruct button!), Clint Barton somehow falling asleep ( _He's so cute when he snores,_ Natasha thought), Tony complimenting Pepper on **everything** (trying to make up for being a terrible boyfriend), Bruce Banner listening to opera music (through his  BEATS headphones), and Natasha and Steve relaxing in relative silence. Pepper pulled up in front of the tower, and parked the car.

"Everybody out!" she called. Natasha nudged Clint on the shoulder, trying to wake him. _Man, he really is passed out,_ she thought, grunting as she shoved him in another attempt to wake him.

"How's Sleeping Beauty and his princess doing back there?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Not funny, Stark," she said, giving up and just carrying him inside. She followed the rest of the Avengers into the tower. It really was an architectural wonder, made mostly of glass and with enough tech to keep a whole country satisfied for at least a year.

"Hello Mr. Stark, I see you have brought some guests," JARVIS, Tony's A.I. said through the intercom.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Give them all each their own room for now so they can shower and rest up," he responded.

"Certainly. Dr. Banner, you will be in room 3-a12. Captain Rodgers, 3-a14. Erm, Mr. Thor, 3-a16. Mr. Barton, to 3-a18. And Ms. Romanoff, you will go to room 4-a22. You doors will unlock by placing your thumb on the fingerprint scanner," JARVIS listed off the room assignments, and Stark nodded.

"Thanks old pal! Now, is there anyone else I should invite?" he asked the team.

"Maria?" Cap asked. Everyone gave him an amused look. "I mean, Agent Hill," he corrected himself. Stark gave a mischievous smile.

"Okay. Any other suggestions from the peanut gallery?" he said.

"Jane Foster? If she can come, that is," Thor asked hopefully. Natasha finally got Clint to wake up.

"What's going on? Why is Tasha carrying me?" he asked, confused.

"You fell asleep, Beauty. Your princess had to carry you in," Stark said with a grin.

"THAT joke's never gonna get old," Natasha said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"As for Jane, the invite's sent. Any more suggestions?" Stark asked.

"FURY!" Clint burst out laughing. The rest of the team joined in, except for Natasha, who stubbornly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, no invite sent. Anyone else?" Stark said after everyone calmed down.

"If we're inviting Jane, we might as well invite Dr. Selvig and Darcy," Natasha suggested.

"Perfect! Now Avengers, prepare for a party!" Stark yelled, and they all inwardly rolled their eyes at his lame attempt at humor. The boys were on floor 3, so they all took one elevator and Natasha climbed up the stairs to floor 4, which was farther than she thought since they came in underground. She came to her room, and placed her thumb on the scanner. How Stark had gotten their fingerprints was anyone's guess.

"Access granted," JARVIS' voice hummed as the door clicked open and Natasha went in. Of course, even the small guest rooms were breathtaking, with giant windows on one side of the room giving a magnificent view of the city, a large red couch with plump pillows, a sizable wardrobe stocked with dresses and uniforms Nat's size (how did he do that?), and a little kitchenette stocked with all of Natasha's favorite snack foods. She decided to relax for a few minutes before getting ready. The assassin took some Pop Tarts out of the cabinet (maybe her and Thor weren't so different after all), kicked back on the couch, and turned on the large flatscreen TV on the wall. Footage from the Battle of Manhattan was playing, so she reached for the remote to change the channel, but the next segment caught her attention.

"Since the Battle, the Avengers have quickly become the world's favorite heros. Now, everyone wants to know who they are in their private lives, and how they function in a world so filled with paparazzi. However, one thing most take as fact is the relationship between Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as the Black Widow and Hawkeye," the reporter stated at her desk. Natasha turned off the television, sighing. How did those reporters get paid so much to lie to the world? Grumbling, she got up off the couch and went to take her shower. As the hot water rained down, her mind was racing. _Curse you, Tony Stark! You and your publicity stunts. Now I need a new codename. And I liked this one. Stupid Avengers. Why'd we have to save the world? It's not like it's done anything for me._ Natasha thought. She turned off the water and stepped out to go look inside her wardrobe. JARVIS clicked on as she stepped outside the bathroom.

"Mr. Stark has requested that everyone dress in formal attire for tonight. Your wardrobes are fully stocked with plenty of options. Thank you," the A.I. said. Natasha opened hers and flipped through all the options. She settled on a strapless floor length dress in a crimson color, adorned with a black belt at the waist and ruffles on the skirt. (Think the dress on the cover of _The Selection_ , but red.) Natasha investigated the bathroom drawers and found every kind of makeup she could ever want. She began to apply some when JARVIS clicked on once again.

"Avengers and others guests, your presence is required in Mr. Stark's central hub in fifteen minutes," he said. Natasha figured some of their friends must have come. She finished putting on her lipstick and headed out. Maria Hill joined her in the hall.

"Hey Nat!" she said. Natasha gave a small smile. Maria was wearing a strapless, empire waisted turquoise dress with a ruffle along the top, and a silk skirt that came to the knee.

"Hi Maria. I'm assuming Stark let you know that a certain Captain requested you be here tonight," she said teasingly with a smirk. Hill blushed.

"Yes, he not so subtly hinted that a certain blonde Avenger put me on the guest list, and I figured it wasn't Thor," she said. The women smiled.

"Will any other ladies be here tonight?" Maria asked.

"Pepper of course, and Jane and Darcy were sent invitations," Natasha said as they walked into the elevator. They rode down a floor before stopping briefly at the third floor to collect Captain Rodgers. He walked in and noticed the two women inside.

"Hi! Um, how are you doing tonight Maria? I mean, Agent Hill," he asked as he stepped inside. Natasha snickered. Rodgers really didn't have any experience with this kind of thing. Hill giggled.

"Maria is fine, and I'm doing pretty good," she said. They began to ride up to the central hub on the top level. A few floors were passed in awkward silence before Natasha broke the ice.

"So, what party game do you think Stark will make us play?" she asked. The other two laughed.

"Truth or Dare is one of his favorites," JARVIS answered, "However, he also likes replicating _Iron Chef_ when he has enough attendees for cooks, judges, and commentators." The three burst out laughing.

"Typical Stark," Natasha said while trying to hold in a chuckle. Finally, the elevator reached the top floor. The trio walked out, and were greeted by Pepper, Clint, and Bruce.

"Hey guys!" Maria said. Clint got up and walked over to Natasha.

"You look great," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked.

"Getting ready. He always takes longer than me," Pepper responded, which got a few laughs. As if on cue, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist came out of the elevator, followed by Thor, Jane, Dr. Selvig, and Darcy.

"Hello! So everyone's here?" Tony asked.

"I believe so," Pepper answered.

"Let's get this party started!" he said. The team cheered, but Natasha was too busy mentally preparing herself for what was next to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a reupload of Chapter 3, because I decided not to go head first into CaptainHill and keep the Darcy thing a secret for now, as I'll write a separate fic on that subject matter. Stay tuned for the end, there is an exciting announcement for you all! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why did you save me?" Natalia asked.

"I saw something in you," he said.

"What, exactly, is special about me? You had the chance to kill me, why didn't you?" she responded, sounding annoyed.

"There is no explaining it," he retorted. The assassin grunted.

"Rule number one of being a spy: never let emotions get in the way," she said. He shrugged.

"They're not getting in the way," he said calmly. Almost too calmly.

"Yes they are! You're supposed to kill me! Why can't you do your freaking job?" she yelled in a rage. Her words echoed through the room. He was shocked silent. A tear started to leak out of the Black Widow's eye. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. For the third time in her life, she cried. She sobbed, and all the emotions she'd felt in the past 23 years came tumbling out. All set off by this stupid archer. She was surprised when he walked over to her and embraced her. Natalia was shocked for a minute, but eventually returned the embrace, ignoring all logic. Soon, they were both sobbing on each others shoulders. At their core, they were both broken people, seeking salvation. They continued sobbing, and he surprised her by cupping her chin and kissing her passionately. Natalia didn't know how to respond. As she opened her mouth, the door was busted open, and both spies were silenced.

"Agent Barton!" a sharp voice rung out.

 _To the present once more..._

"All right, let's get this party started!" Tony yelled. The team cheered, but Natasha was too busy mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Thor and Jane ran to each other, accidentally colliding in the middle. Jane rubbed her temple, and Thor scooped her up in a big bear hug. Pepper sauntered up to Tony and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Steve and Maria somehow ended up on one of Stark's loveseats together. Clint took Nat's hand and started massaging it, but she pulled away. He resigned himself to sitting beside her on a couch as Tony brought out some drinks. The platter was passed around the whole party, then the guests settled down.

"So..." Stark began, taking a sip of his drink, "what shall our activity for tonight be?"

"A drinking contest!" Thor boomed.

"No thanks," Dr. Banner said.

"Ditto. I'd beat you all by a lot," Steve said with a smirk.

"Like to see you try, grandpa," Natasha said jokingly, tipping her drink towards the soldier. Murmurs floated around the room as some guests (read: Darcy and Tony) began to bet on who would win this prospectively legendary contest.

"Yeah, sorry Steve, but you wouldn't stand a chance against her," Clint said. The betting parties began to discuss how much to place on their choice winner.

"But I can't get drunk!" Steve protested, turning red. Maria patted him on the back, calming him down. Dr. Selvig got pulled into the betting and got into a heated debate with Tony.

"Oh, I'm sure you could if you tried," Thor retorted. Darcy grabbed her wallet and started rummaging through her cash. Upon that sight, Pepper stood up to cut off the possible contestants and betters.

"Let's shut this one down now. I personally do NOT want to see the results of a drinking contest between Thor, Steve, and Natasha," she said, glaring at Tony. He gave a small pout.

"But I was going to win this bet!" he whined.

"Can it! We're not having a drinking contest! Besides, it's not like you need the money!" Pepper yelled to Tony. The prospective competitors looked a little disappointed, but not devastated. "Are there any suggestions that aren't _required_ to involve alcohol?"

"JARVIS _did_ let slip that Stark's favorite party games are _Iron Chef_ and Truth or Dare," Natasha teased.

"Not _Iron Chef_. Please. My cooking tastes like dirt," Clint begged. Nat snorted.

"I can attest to that..." she said. He playfully punched her on the arm.

"What, exactly, is so bad about it?" Clint asked.

"You just admitted to it tasting like dirt!" Nat exclaimed. The rest of the team watched the exchange, amused.

"Well, that's all in the details," he retorted. Natasha glared at him.

"As much as I'd love to hear you two lovebirds arguing all night long, let's move on and actually pick out a party game," Tony prodded. The pair stared daggers at him. Some others snickered.

"JARVIS just made that up, by the way," he said.

"JARVIS never lies," Darcy said without looking up from her phone.

"Well, he can sometimes be misinformed," Tony defended, blushing.

"Actually, I beg your pardon sir, but I know you better than any other person in this room, and you know quite well that I told the Captain, Ms. Romanoff, and Ms. Hill the truth," JARVIS interjected. Stark was turning red.

"It's alright Mr. Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, we know your just a little nine year old girl at heart," Darcy teased, actually turning off her phone. The rest of the party laughed.

"Stark, I'm afraid we will never let you forget this," Steve said, looking the tomato colored man straight in the eye.

"Yeah, this is the _perfect_ juicy gossip to sell to People magazine," Natasha said leaning towards Stark.

"Can it!" he screamed back, trying to regain his composure.

"Now, I'm sure we'd all love to argue and embarrass each other all night, but for the love of God, PLEASE decide on SOMETHING to do! I don't care if we're watching _Sharknado_ , just please something!" Bruce burst out, silencing the room. The last thing anyone wanted to do was get Banner angry.

"Party pooper," Clint muttered. Darcy stifled a laugh.

"Fine! I give up. Let's just give in to Stark's inner nine year old girl and play a few rounds of Truth or Dare," she said. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but thought for a second and shut it instantly.

"Everyone else ok with pretending like this is a grade school slumber party?" Pepper asked the party, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes as Tony slumped in his chair.

"Only if you'll buy me another round," Clint teased, looking at the dejected Stark.

"Yes, more mead is required to play this silly mortal game of Truth or Dare!" Thor boomed while Jane shrunk into the chair cushion, obviously embarrassed by her boyfriend's behavior. Stark sighed.

"Fine. How does this sound? I get some more drinks for everyone, we go along with Darcy's request to play Truth or Dare-"

"Hey! I never-"

"Sure. Anyway, we do a couple of rounds of that just for kicks, then put on _Sharknado_. Does that work into everyone's schedule?" he asked, attempting to appease the masses.

"I was kidding about that _Sharknado_ thing..." Bruce started.

"Well, a plan's a plan and we're sticking to it since everyone is in agreement," Tony rebutted.

"Not everyone-" Pepper began before she was cut off.

"Ok! Who wants to go first?" Tony interjected. Pepper sighed and scurried off to the bar to prepare some more drinks.

"I know not how to play this game," Thor stated.

"A couple of rounds buddy, and you'll get the hang of it," Clint reassured him. Natasha nodded in agreement. Jane started to quietly explain the game to the thunder god, and Darcy stood up to be the first to ask the question of the century, truth or dare.

"Alright, so since apparently it was me who wanted to play this game-" she stopped to glare at Stark- "I will go first. So, Mr. Steve Rodgers, what will it be? Truth or dare?" she said looking pointedly at the soldier.

"Um, truth," he said quietly. Darcy gave a mischievous grin.

"Okay. So to make this an accurate grade school slumber party, whose your crush?" she said, smirking. He blushed, and the rest of the party laughed.

"Wwwell, I..." he began.

"Spit it out!" Thor said boisterously.

"MARIA! I have a crush on...Maria," he finished, mumbling after his initial outburst

"No offense Cap, but as if it was anyone else," Natasha said as Darcy took a seat, looking pleased and Steve tried to disappear. Maria looked at him sweetly, cupped his chin and kissed him square on the mouth.

"You're really cute when you blush," she said as he turned beet red. Poor Steve looked as if he didn't know wether to freeze, scream, cry, or kiss her back. Eventually, the last option won out, and the rest of the party cheered. Both blushed once they broke off the kiss, as if they just realized they were in the middle of a party and Stark was filming the whole thing to be released online. Pepper came back with a full tray of drinks just in time to see the two agents kiss.

"There is no way that's not going on YouTube!" Tony exclaimed. Steve blushed an even deeper red, but Maria just laughed.

"Do I get to ask someone something now?" Steve asked sheepishly.

"Why not?" Stark replied as Pepper settled down next to him.

"Ok. Darcy, whose YOUR crush?" he asked, revenge in his eyes.

"Well, he's more of a boyfriend..." she started.

"And he is?" Steve prompted as the rest of the Avengers looked on amused. Darcy looked to Jane, eyes pleading and begging, but the other woman simply shook her head.

"Fine! I'm dating Lo-" she started, then cut herself off.

"Dating who?" Steve prompted with a questioning eyebrow.

"Some guy named...Logan!" she finished after a moment of thought.

"You hesitated," Tony pointed out.

"I did not!" she replied. Jane and Dr. Selvig looked fearful.

"Fine! I give up. Who is this... _Logan_?" Steve asked. Darcy shrugged.

"Some guy I met through work," Tony looked ready to press on, but Pepper put a firm grip on his arm and cut him off. He relented, and moved on to the next questions.

"Who wants to go next?" he asked. No one stood up, so he glanced at Clint and Natasha.

"All right then Clintasha, truth or dare?" Tony asked them.

"Clintasha? Aren't you only supposed to ask one person?" Natasha asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, you two are pretty damn near the same as one person, so my question goes to both of you at the same time; truth or dare?" he retorted. Natasha sighed and leaned in to confer with Clint.

"If he's asking us both at the same time, he can't ask anything too personal," Clint pointed out, whispering.

"Right. Maybe a dare could be fun...never mind. He'd make us do something terribly humiliating and film it to put on YouTube," Natasha said, in an equally quiet voice.

"Let's take truth then, since we have to answer together." They agreed and sat up.

"Have you made your decision?" Stark asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes. _WE_ will take truth," Natasha responded, stressing the _WE_. Tony rubbed his hands together, as if he was formulating an evil plan. The rest of the party stood still, waiting.

"Ah well, let's see...what happened in Budapest?" he asked. Many other guests gasped, Darcy (who had recovered from her humiliating tell-all) exclaimed "Oh no he did-dent!", and Clint and Natasha froze.

"Classified," they both said automatically at the same time. Tony pouted.

"You're no fun! Besides, you _have_ to answer!" he said.

"Maybe we can tell the shortened version..." Clint started.

"But there are a few rules. No filming or recording, no posting a transcript online, no selling to major news publications, no speaking of this incident ever again, and I need another drink," Natasha finished.

"I think we can work with that," Pepper said, covering Tony's mouth before he could object.

"Get nice and cozy now young 'uns. Even the shortened version of this tale takes a while to tell," Clint said with a southern twang, and Natasha rolled her eyes. The party shifted around and got comfortable, ready to hear the story of Budapest. Tony handed Nat another drink, and her and Clint sat up and planned which parts they each should tell.

"It all started in Russia, back when I was a young agent..."

* * *

 **A/N: And so the actual Budapest begins! I'm planning on 5-10 more chapters depending, so be prepared! Anyway, here comes the announcement;** **after Budapest is finished, I've decided to take on a mammoth project; rewriting Age of Ultron! It will be in normal story format, and most dialog will be my own. This revised version will include 100% more Clintasha, 100% less Brucetasha, 99% more women of Marvel, 50% more Thor, and it will hopefully be 20% cooler than the original! Stay tuned, because that's coming your way starting sometime in July. :D Please review, and if you like what you read, follow and favorite! Thanks for your continued support, and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Vera**


End file.
